


Teen Wolf Season 5

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: As seen on Tumblr, Gen, Paxie made me do it, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As inspired by a tumblr post, fluffy season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Derek adopts a cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaxieAmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://iseemtohaveinterrupted.tumblr.com/post/77818154773/teen-wolf-season-5) post on tumblr, and Paxie pointedly telling me I should write it. This is her fault.

Derek had adopted a cat.

Okay, it was less that he'd adopted it as it was the cat showed up at his loft and then… wouldn't leave.

He'd tried telling it to get out. 

It licked his paw and ignored him. 

He'd tried leaving the door open. 

A second cat had just wandered in, only to be chased out by the original cat. He closed the door.

He'd tried growling.

It blinked at him, nonplussed, and resumed licking it's paw.

He was in the middle of plan "Ignore it and it will leave" when Stiles turned up, cooed at it, and immediately left again. Derek could hear him going down the hallway muttering about food and cat toys. 

Derek twitched and eyed the fluff ball in the middle of his living.

Derek had… adopted a cat.


	2. Episode 2: Derek and Scott go to IKEA

"Why are we at IKEA?" Derek glared around the building dubiously.

"You need furniture," Scott said patiently, for the eighth time since they'd entered. It was the twenty fifth if you counted the car ride over.

"I have furniture," Derek argued.

Scott side eyed him, "You need more than a couch and some really uncomfortable chairs."

"I have a table too! And the chairs aren't that bad."

Scott sighed, "Here, come look at this chair. See, it's leather and sort of broody looking-" He cut himself off at Derek's scowl. "Or we could go look at kitchen stuff? Do you even have a kitchen? We can make you a kitchen!"

Derek growled under his breath and vowed to make this as short a trip as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have never been to an IKEA


	3. Episode 3: Isaac tries to make cookies.

Isaac, as it turns out, was the first to christen Derek's newly made kitchen.

Stiles wouldn't let Scott near the microwave. (Derek heard Stiles mutter 'Popcorn Incident of 2007' and Scott quickly set the box down. Derek didn't want to know.)

Scott wouldn't let Stiles cook anything healthy in retaliation.

Isaac finally looked through their newly acquired groceries and declared he would make cookies.

Derek hadn't remembered flour being able to stick to so many things.

He really wasn't sure cookies were supposed to be color…

They all looked at Isaac.

Isaac looked unsure and just a tiny bit-

As one, they quickly learned over and grabbed a cooling cookie before the full on puppy pout could make an appearance. 

If you ignored the aftertaste, Derek decided, they weren't half bad.


	4. Episode 4: Allison and Lydia go to the spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just... *facepalm*

"This is nice," Allison murmured into the massage table. 

"We need to do this more often," Lydia agreed.

It was a good day.


	5. Episode 5: Stiles sleeps for 13 hours and dreams about rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbows were involved, anyway

John checked in on Stiles and then checked his watch. He was relieved to see that Stiles had gotten a good eight hours of sleep for once and without so much as a hint of a bad dream. He winced as Stiles shifted a bit as soon as he thought that.

"No guys, leave the leprechaun alone, you don't want his lucky charms…"

John retreated to check again later.

At hour ten, John poked his head back in on another 'Just making sure you're breathing' check.

Stiles told his pillow, "Just give the rabbit the cereal."

Stiles woke up thirteen hours after he'd passed out face first on his bed yelling, "Don't taste the rainbow!"

John ran in out of habit and then chuckled, "I think we're cutting off your sugar before bed, kid."

"Aw, Dad!"


	6. Episode 6: Scott and Kira go to a carnival

"Cotton candy?" Scott offered, digging out his wallet.

"Sure," Kira smiled. They each took a bag of the brightly colored sugar and meandered slowly through the food booths. "Sun's going down," she noticed after a moment, "I bet the view from the ferris wheel will be nice."

Scott grinned, "As long as it's not the tilt-a-whirl again."

Kira laughed and then looked sheepish, "I didn't think you could get motion sick like that or I wouldn't have spun us so hard."

"I didn't either," Scott just looked amused though, "But at least I had a quick recovery time. 

She smiled again and they walked arm in arm toward the rides. She shook her head when he shifted his prize, "I still can't believe that's what you picked out."

Scott held out his stuffed Jolteon proudly, "Hey, you're the one that picked the stuffed wolf!"


	7. Episode 7: Melissa and the sheriff take the day off to watch Star Wars

Melissa set her bag down next to the couch, "All right, I've got the popcorn, you've got the movie, no teenagers, werewolves or teenage werewolves will be interrupting, what are we watching?"

John sat back from getting the tv set up, "Star Wars- it was Stiles idea. I don't know how this thing gets unplugged so often…" 

Melissa laughed, "Good suggestion, I haven't had time to watch that in a while. Where are we starting?"

"Episode 4 of course, you weren't getting me on a trick question," he waved the case at her.

She grabbed the popcorn and headed into the kitchen to stick it in the microwave, "Good answer!"

"…you know," he called from the couch.

"Hm?" she got a couple bowls out and looked in the fridge to see what they had for drinks.

"The Mountain Dew is for Stiles. It's going to take us more than one night to get through the whole series…"

She grabbed a couple bottles of cream soda instead and deadpanned, "Adult company more than one night a week, what a shame. I'll have to pick up some more popcorn, any particular flavor you like?"

"Extra butter?" He was awfully hopeful sounding, Melissa grinned. She divided up the bag and carried it out.

"Reduced sodium it is."


	8. Episode 8: Deputy Parrish

Deputy Parrish found a salad on his desk and knew immediately that Stiles had brought the Sheriff lunch again. Most days he did eat whatever Stiles brought him, but some days John announced that man did not live on greens alone, passed his salad off on his deputy, and wouldn't admit under a lie detector that he hadn't already hit the diner for something greasy.

Deputy Parrish didn't mind, Stiles had decent taste in salads and it was a free lunch.

He finished eating and got up to go get changed. It was a nice day, he had the afternoon off what with the convenient schedule change with Deputy Jones and a run sounded nice.

He jogged down the road and through the trails leading toward the edge of the preserve, admiring the sunlight in the trees. 

He waved at Mrs. Finstock (although privately he thought the coach's mother was a little too… enthusiastic about asking him (daily) if he wanted to stop in for a drink; "you look a little thirsty") and jogged on back to the station.

He stuck his head into the Sheriff's office when he returned and was promptly waved out and told to "go home, you're making the rest of us look back."


	9. Episode 9: Scott and Stiles play video games for 24 hours straight

"Can you still see the screen?" Stiles squinted. He might be just hallucinating it, but he was pretty sure he was winning Mario Kart.

"Sure," Scott grunted, dodging the shell. "It's that glowing thing in front of us."

"Just checking," Stiles stuck his tongue in his teeth and leaned with his whole body into the turn. It totally made a difference, shut up Greenburg. 

"Greenburg isn't here and you totally said that all out loud," Scott informed him.

"Maybe we should sleep soon," Stiles said as he coasted across the finish line.

"We're doing best 51 out of 100," Scott reminded him. It was currently 50 each.

"I will crush you." Stiles started the new race.


	10. Episode 10: Peter Hale leaves and never comes back

Allison picked up a piece of pizza and looked around the loft, "Has anybody seen Peter lately?"

Scott shook his head slowly, "Now that you mention it, no…"

Stiles slapped Isaac's hand away from his curly fries, "Not in at least a few weeks."

Isaac glared but grabbed the wings instead, "Not since IKEA was brought up the first time." Everyone politely ignored Derek's shudder.

Lydia shrugged and scratched the kitten behind the ear, "Good riddance; pass the breadsticks."

Derek, oddly enough, said nothing at all.

He also looked a little smug.

No one wanted to ask.


End file.
